That Girl A divas Series
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today as told by the male WWE superstars. (NOW: Miss Jacky)
1. Lillian Garcia

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas and some past divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Lillian Garcia/?? (surprise)  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note 2: I do not know in what year Lillian entered the WWE, so I made up some crap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A laugh escapes my throat at the mere thought her. Lillian, my dear Lillian. We have been together for 2 years now, and I am still intoxicated by her. Every curve of that slender body, every strand of her golden blond hair, I love it all. In my mind she was the most beautiful diva we ever had, past and present. No disrespect to the other girls, they are all gorgeous. But there was something about Lillian her looks, that made her look unique.  
  
So know you ask me what is her best asset? Her whole body in my opinion. Yes, that is my choice. Now you tell me I can only pick one? Fine, ok, her voice. But of course, any idiot would give you that answer. Lillian her best asset, feature, whatever you may call it was her voice, hands down. She was not only our best ring announcer, no offense to Finkel, but you are losing your touch dude, she was also a singer.  
  
I proudly stand at every show on Raw and place my hand over my heart when her graceful voice sings our national anthem. She sings it with pride and dignity and she does the anthem justice. After hearing that voice singing our nation's song, I can say I am damn proud to be an American. But I never place my hand on my heart for our nation, I place it on my heart to keep it from bouncing out of my skin. Her presence just makes my breath catch, but that voice makes my heart pump so fast I think I'll die right then and there.  
  
Its funny when I think about when I first came to the WWF at the time it had its original name. Me being so easy going and all, I never really paid any attention to her when I made my way to the ring. With the fans screaming so loud, I never even heard announce my name or my opponent. I never even looked at her to tell you the truth. I came to the ring, did my business and left. I'm not trying to say I was a cocky asshole that only cared about myself and thought higher than anybody else, I just never looked at her. Hell, I didn't even know that Howard Finkel wasn't the main announcer anymore.  
  
The first time I heard her voice was on TV. I had the night off and I was in my hotel room watching raw. Actually, I was just listening to it seeing how I was in the bathroom grooming myself. And the second I heard that voice, I was mesmerized. I didn't bother to run to the screen and look at her, I just listened. And the next week on Raw I was in my locker room. I was talking to Edge about surfing and then I heard her voice. The locker room door was open and she was talking to another diva. I recognized the voice right away, and she was talking to Stephanie McMahon.  
  
I fell into a daze when I listened to her talk to my boss' daughter. And when I heard her laugh, a smile crossed my face. She didn't giggle like a typical blond, no pun intended, but her laugh was just as graceful as her voice. Edge noticed this and his smirk now crossed his face. Before I knew it, and could stop it, he went to talk to Stephanie and they hooked us up. Normally I would have killed him for interfering, but this time I was glad he did, even if he did boast about bringing us together.  
  
Everything in our relationship has been perfect. I laugh again, cz the more I think about it, the more interesting it gets. Sometimes when we get into a fight, she starts yelling at me. Even her yelling is like a song. When she cries, it like a song of sadness, even when she screams I don't want her to stop. Yes I'm crazy, but how could you resist such a voice. A gentle voice that whispers that everything will be ok every time I get hurt in the ring. That sweet voice that sings me to sleep when I am having a restless night. Whenever we just talk for hours and hours, I am just mesmerized by the ringing in her voice.  
  
And ever since that day, I damn well make sure I pay attention to her when I enter the ring. Its wonderful, to watch her from the ramp as I walk down to the ring. She says my name in a professional manner, yet she gives my name an extra spunk and enthusiasm compared to all the others. And she gives me this wide smile when I jump in the ring. A smile only for me, only for the one man that can honestly say she belongs to me.  
  
I am not possessive, the last thing I want to be is like Triple H, but I am proud to say she is mine. One thing I know for sure is that I am not the only one that loves her voice. Damn, if you can get a permanent job as a ring announcer from Vince McMahon, then you must be great. So great she has her own CD. And I absolutely love Torrie Wilson's entrance theme. My girl sang it and she did a tremendous job. The only thing more electrifying was her song on the Originals CD. The best female, no correction, best singer on that CD.  
  
Sure, Trish and Stacy were great, as well as Lita, but she stole the show. She showed them what a singer truly was supposed to be. Like Kurt Angle's song said. She really doesn't suck. I often compare her to either Celine Dion or Mariah Carey, now in the words of Triple H, she is that damn good.  
  
Her voice is more electrifying then the millions, and millions of the Rock's screaming fans and she definitely gives Austin's singing a run for his money. It's sad though, ever since being drafted to Smackdown, I will not have to put my hand on my heart to keep it from jumping out of my skin.  
  
I, Mr. Monday Night has now been turned into Mr. Thursday Night. A little catchy, I know. I miss Raw. Don't get me wrong, I love it here on Smackdown, but I miss Raw because I miss her voice. I still have her with me, and that is the important thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
I just had to put RVD! Every time he is in the ring Lillian has this big as smile plastered across her face.  
  
Steffie 


	2. Molly Holly

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas and some past divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Molly/Dave Batista (My absolute FAVORITE diva)  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note 2: Molly is a brunette in this story and I beg of you, lets assume she didn't get shaved at WMXX and she won that match.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rubbing my chin, I sigh and start to think. Randy laughs at me due to the fact that I am taking this long to think about it. Sure, I loved my girl Molly, but how was I supposed to describe her in ONE word? One measly word? That is impossible. OH, you don't want a word to describe her, you want a word that fits her best feature? Now I laugh because Randy is laughing even harder at me.  
  
That's tough you know, I am really going to have to think about that one. Sweet, that's what Randy says. That could be true but I want a word that is unique compared to the other divas. Most of the divas were sweet, I want Molly to have her own word. Innocent Ric calls out. No, well actually not in the sense that Ric meant, I took that innocence from her a long time ago. I rub my goatee as my mind ponders this task. I'm thinking hard and all these words are running through my mind, but I can't find a good enough word for her.  
  
Talented, Randy says. Gifted, Ric says. Fat Hunter calls out. I ignore his comment but slightly chuckle when Ric throws a water bottle in his face and forces him to take it back. Exquisite, seductive, happy, joyful, dedicated, playful, Ric and Randy blurt out, quite deep in thought as well. A walking contradiction Hunter cockily said. This time I wanted to say something but Ric got there faster, throwing another bottle in Hunter's face and yelling that it was 2 words anyway so it wasn't eligible.  
  
No, none of those words suited me. Yes, she was all of the above, excluding Hunter's comment but I wanted something more. I wanted a bigger word, I wanted a bigger word. If you want your answer now, it will take some time buddy, because right now I am clueless. But then when Hunter growled in pain, it hit me.  
  
Molly's best feature was her fearlessness. Ric smiles at me and nods. Yes, Molly was fearless, more fearless than any other diva we ever had. But then Randy brings up Luna. I snort at that response. Luna wasn't fearless, Luna was crazy. Now I shall elaborate why I think this way. When I entered this business, I started off on Smackdown. The women there were tough, but they were the bikini contest type of women. Not that I have anything against that, all sports need some sex appeal. But when I went to Raw and joined Evolution, I saw the women there. We had the tough ruthless women like Jazz, Victoria and Jacqueline. We still had some sweet innocent divas like Lillian and Stacy and we had the sporty sexy divas like Trish and Lita.  
  
But Molly, she caught my eye immediately. She was different in so many ways. For one, I have never in my life seen this woman in any of the degrading matches some of the women competed in. She refused to do those types of matches and that attracted me to her. Molly had this attitude about her that more women should aspire to get. Yes, she probably was the bigger of the divas, but she was far from fat. I doubt that any fat women could do a backhand stand elbow or a Molly go round.  
  
I remember a conversation I had with Randy once about humping the divas as he called it. I never liked the way he talked about the divas, but I never cared to bicker with him about it.  
  
Yes, you could call me a pervert when I say I have thought about what it would be like to have sex with these women. And then it came to me, I only wanted to have sex with Molly. I think I would probably break Stacy in half with one touch and Shaniqua or Jazz would probably be the death of me. Most guys in the locker room would say they would rather have Lita or Trish. They were the top divas at the moment but I thought they were so typical. Molly was different, she was unique and she was damn fine.  
  
But sex and physical description aside, I still loved Molly. I remember the first time we met. She had a match against Jazz, hardcore style. Jazz had taken a kendo stick and basically busted Molly her face open. She was bleeding like crazy and sitting on the big speaker box. I passed her and I couldn't believe it. She was smiling and singing a song while kicking her feet to and fro. I was so curious that I went up to her, introduced myself and asked her how she could be feeling like this after such a beating. She just smiled and said that every dog has its day and she was going to ask for a rematch in a steel cage. I asked her if she was crazy and she just replied with a maybe.  
  
At the time I thought she was just bullheaded, but she wasn't at all. I watched all her matches and I was surprised at her ruthless aggression yet still had that sex appeal to be called a diva. I don't know why, but I soon found out that I thought Molly was the sexiest diva on Raw. Randy laughed at me when I told him. He wondered how I could think that of a woman that hardly shows any cleavage. True, ever since I came to raw I have not seen her expose any leg. I just saw her arms and some cleavage. But it wasn't really her body that attracted me to her.  
  
Ok, maybe I am wrong about that because sexually my body did long for her when I saw her or even thought about her, but it was her fearlessness that made my hormones go into overdrive. I watched this women get beaten up by women like Jazz and Jacqueline, I've seen Victoria play psychological mind games with her. Had to endure Trish making fun about her weight. But she showed no weakness and just charged right at them. She may have received the short end of the stick at some of them, but her dedication to her morals and her pride made her the women she is today.  
  
I approached her one day and asked her how it was that she could still keep her head high when people keep putting her down. She gave me the sweetest smile ever saying that line I had heard way too many times. That what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger. I kept that thought in my mind ever since that day. And I kept watching her. I watched her antics and her ways. Fearless is the word I would use, but then again growing up with Crash and Hardcore Holly could have been an influence.  
  
I kept most of my thoughts about Molly to myself. Being with Evolution kind of meant to show no emotion or feeling towards others. I always thought that Hunter thought that because he didn't have Stephanie at his side anymore. I knew that deep down he knew that HE was the one that screwed up the relationship. The plan of the moment was to take down Shawn Michaels, weaken him for Hunter.  
  
That night HBK and Molly had a inter gender tag team match against Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho. Taking action, we charged to the ring, making it turn to a no contest. Chris and Trish left and we pummeled on Shawn. And sure enough Molly came to help her partner, and charged straight for Triple H. She got in a punch, and in return she got some pretty bad blows and a pedigree. It was from that moment on that I realized, she was perfect. I never approached her about that night, maybe out of fear or maybe afraid she would reject me for what I had done.  
  
But after Armageddon she came to my dressing room to make sure I was all right. I asked her why she came up even talk to me, after what Hunter did to her. She just shrugged and said she must have been crazy and smiled at me. She stitched up my wounds and helped me back to my hotel room. And then I finally tried to put together some courage and kissed her. And we have been together ever since. But even us being together didn't really click with the other people.  
  
Naturally, I got a call from Hardcore Holly threatening to kill me if I hurt her. As well as little Spike and the superhero doofus Shane threatened me. And most of all, her partner in crime Shawn Michaels and her so-called brother through out the years, Eddie Guerrero. I was amazed at how deeply they cared for her.  
  
Personally I think Molly her most fearless moment was when she agreed to have her head shaven if she lost at WMXX. Honestly, no matter how much fate I had in her wrestling skills, I did fear for her. Victoria had beaten her before. I remember how Shawn went barging in on Austin and demanded for the match to be called off, but it was Molly who stopped him. She said she wasn't afraid and would step up to the challenge. My respect for her skyrocketed, if that was even possible with the amount of respect I already had for her.  
  
And when she won, I breathed a sigh of relief there. Personally, I think she would have looked hot sporting the G.I. Jane look, but am grateful I don't have to see it. So in conclusion, Molly her best asset is her fearlessness. Randy snickered when he remembered how Molly slapped him for intentionally walking in on us in the shower. And Ric sighed when he remembered how he would find Molly in the nearest church in whatever city we were in. I don't bother to look at Hunter, he is probably trying to forget about when Molly kicked him in his groin for giving her diet pills for her birthday.  
  
Fearless, whether for her own good or out of stupidity, that she was. And that is what made Molly special.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had to bash Hunter, I just had to. And Batista is so hot, I had to put them together.  
  
Steffie 


	3. Tori

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas and some past divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Tori/Kane (surprise  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note 2: Dates back to when Tori was with masked Kane. Ok, I needed some added drama, so I added physical assault that never happened.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sit here at the end of the bed, and you dare ask me this question? You ask me what I think is Tori's best asset? How could you ask such a thing? How can you make me pick only one specific feature? I scoff at you, for Tori, or any woman for that matter, you can never pick just one asset. Everything about Tori is magical, her body, her mind, even her shadow. But then again, a guy like me would say that right?  
  
With the kind of monster I am, it would be a miracle that I even had a girl right? But I do have a girl, no correction, I don't have a girl, I have a goddess. That is what she was in my eyes. I may hide my face behind a mask, but I can still see the world. And the only thing I saw in the world was her. I didn't care about anything else. I didn't care about all the shit that was happening around me, I didn't care about the drama, the bad news, or even the good news. All I saw was her. That exotic smile of hers, that seductive look in her eyes, the strong hold of her body. Yes, everything else was a blur, but she was the only concrete image in my mind.  
  
Now back to your question. If I must choose one asset, I think her best feature is her gentleness. What, you laugh at me? Ok, I'll admit, if someone put the word gentle and Tori in the same sentence, I probably would have laughed. Tori being gentle would have seemed like saying Molly was a dominatrix. It was that different. I never liked Tori, hell I never liked any woman. Back in my day, I kept to myself, I wanted to be alone. The only person I let in was my brother the Undertaker. I used to think he was the only one I could trust. He was my blood, so he was literally the only person who would understand my pain.  
  
But after meeting Tori, I found out that that revelation was wrong. I was a monster, driven by anger and rage, fury and no remorse. I didn't care if women and children were in my way, I was destructive. But then there she was. I wanted to beat her for being in my way and as a matter of fact I did. I was going through a bad depression bout at the time and Vince told me to just kill anything in my path. I beat the crap out of wrestlers and I scared backstage workers, and when that didn't satisfy me, I got angrier. And for some reason, I just went to the ring during her match and I grabbed Sable, that bitch and choke slammed her.  
  
It didn't satisfy me, so I grabbed Tori as well. Instead of kicking and screaming, she just looked at me and said to me that I should do what I think is best. I remember cocking my head to the side and listening to what she had said. I didn't care so I just choke slammed her, not once, but twice. Later during my match, I got the crap beat out of me by Triple H and Shawn Michaels, and the whole DX. I sat in my hotel room, and she knocked on my door.  
  
She tended to my wounds when I wouldn't let anybody else touch me. I thought it was odd, hours earlier I assaulted this women and now here she was, taking care of me. Her touch was gentle, but hands were soft, but she didn't speak. Maybe she was afraid, or maybe she didn't know what to say. I didn't care, I wasn't much of a talker anyway. Everybody else thought that I couldn't even speak. When she was finished she went to take my mask off. I immediately pulled back, not wanting to let her see my horrid face. But her gentle voice assured me it was all right.  
  
After much persuasion I let her take off my mask. I had closed my eyes tightly, afraid of her reaction. But she didn't scream or cower, and I didn't hear her gasp. I had opened my eyes and she was still there, a smile on her face. She traced my scars lightly and whispered that I looked adorable. I think I was blushing because I was turning red. And she bent forward and she kissed me. A woman, an actual woman had kissed me. I felt loved, I felt privileged to be in the presence of this woman.  
  
Ever since that day, I tried to back away from Tori, but she wouldn't have it. She would come to me with that smile and assure me she cared out me. After a while I just gave in. She was gentle with me, which I thought was remarkable. Of all the divas, Tori was the least one I thought could be gentle. Sure, she was far from Molly, but she was nothing like Luna or Sable. Strange I always thought, a woman like her being gentle.  
  
Her touch to me was like that of an angel. My brother laughed at me when I said that. I did after all consider hell the loveliest place on earth, and here I was talking about angels. These scars I have, she doesn't run away from them. She stays by my side and proudly says she is my girlfriend. I often lay in bed at night and wonder why she is with me. Why was she with a man that hid his face, when she could have one of the sexier men, like Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Edge or anybody for that matter. At least they showed their face.  
  
I had confronted her about it, but she just smiled and said she only wanted me. But I still pushed her and asked why, what was it about me that she wanted that she couldn't get from somebody else. I remember that day. Her tough façade aside, I lay on the bed and she straddled my hips. She had told me that she felt that I respected her and I assured her that I did. She told me that when I touched her, she felt protected, when I kissed her she felt complete and that she could feel that I don't look at her like a piece of meat.  
  
It made me appreciate the things in life after my relationship with Tori. That smile she shot my way when I passed her set me at ease and a plain soft peck on my lips right before a match already made me feel like a champion. I may still hide my face behind a mask, but only I know how I feel when she is around me. I may still be insecure around other people, but around her, I am the king of the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In my opinion on of the best couples ever portrayed on WWE television. I was kinda upset when she left him for X pac, but she still kicked ass!  
  
Steffie 


	4. Terri Runnels

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas and some past divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Terri/?? (Surprise)  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note 2: I always thought that Terri was the coolest valet and I have respect for this woman.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I look up at the ceiling while lying on this bed, I am dreaming. Ok, maybe daydreaming or fantasizing would be the better word. How could I resist when she is not here with me at the moment? Whenever she was gone, I would have to fantasize before I go crazy. She was currently on some island, doing a divas shoot. A smile crossed my face as I start to fantasize again.  
  
Terri, in a bikini, or maybe nothing at all. Hell, maybe she had one of those coconuts smashed in two to cover her breasts. A laugh escaped me when I remember that shoot. My jaw dropped when I saw those pictures. I think I started drooling as well. I would laugh about it now, but back then I couldn't breath. I sigh as I realize that my body is starting to react. Great, now I need a cold shower. Instead of getting up, I just stay in bed. I am already reacting, no point in stopping it halfway right?  
  
I praise her for many reasons. As a female, being in the WWE this long. I also must praise her for looking this great. She was older than most of the divas, yet her body looked like she was still 20 years old. I could care less if she paid for them or not, it still takes a lot of exercise and work to keep your body in that kind of shape, whether it was fake or not. And also, she was a mother. How many elementary students can say their mom looks as good as Terri? Not many in my opinion. I damn well know my mom wasn't that hot, not even in kindergarden.  
  
So yeah, Terri was sexy and seductive. I think it was her trademark. She used her sexuality to her advantage. I'm not saying she acted like a slut, she was far from it. But it was her sex appeal that made her special. I love doing interviews with her. I always preferred her over people like Michael Cole, Josh Matthew, that weird guy that Rocky always had fun of. Hell, she was more entertaining that Funaki, the self proclaimed Smackdown's greatest interviewer. And on a further note, she was way better looking than any of them.  
  
I remember seeing her when she started out back in WCW. She looked COMPLETELY different compared to now. Back then she wasn't the little sex kitten she is now. A little secretary, covered in clothing and glasses. Now it seems that clothing wont even stay on her body. Not that I have anything against that..........hehehehe.  
  
When I entered the WWE, I was the typical guy and only hung out with the guys. I wasn't that social, but I got along with the boys pretty well. That super hero dork always managed to make me smile when people like Triple Nose, oops I mean H was pissing us off. And Spike Dudley always managed to give me hope when I see what he puts himself through in those matches. He really made a rag doll look like a warrior compared to him.  
  
Eventually, I started talking to the women. First I talked to Molly, the sweetest person I have ever met. I think she is from another universe, anybody that sweet cant be human. Stacy, Dawn and Nidia soon followed, and after those girls my clothes are always matching. I once worked out with Ivory, Jacqueline and Victoria and had quite some laughs. And Lita and Trish showed me why they were the top divas. And then I met her. She interviewed me, asking me how I felt now that I entered the WWE.  
  
I'll be straight up, I thought she was a bitch or slut after listening to Gail Kim and Torrie rant on and on about her. But after that interview, my opinion changed. She was nothing but nice, funny and she gave the interview some nice jump and upbeat flavor. After that I looked forward to our future conversations, interaction, interview, anything for me to see her. I try to suppress my laughter when I actually think on our meetings. She was much shorter than me, I think she is the shortest diva and me being so tall and all. I would have to look down and she look up whenever I was close to her. So you could imagine the strain in my legs when I have to bend down to kiss her.  
  
I remember talking to that Hardy boy with the black hair and Edge and Christian about her. They would tell me that she was the best manager ever and that they missed having her around. She was very entertaining and could give a good joke. And her manager skills were priceless. How could anybody forget the day when she tried to distract the APA by pouring a beer over her chest? I personally thought she did a better job at announcing that TV show that she took over from Trish. I never really paid attention to what she said, I just listened to her.  
  
And I can't help but wonder a few things. Why is it that when Terri does something, she looks great, but when another diva tries to do the same, she looks like a serious slut? Is it because Terri does it with class and dignity? I wouldn't know, you females have your weird ways. Yes, weird! I can never understand why you take 3 hours to put on make up and then another 3 hours to take it off. And that fake hair you all wear, extensions or whatever you call it. Is it really so hard to accept your natural hair?  
  
I think Terri looks sexy either way. I think she looks sexiest when I wake up with her in the morning. No make up, no time to dress up, just in her natural self. She also looks sexy when she is playing with her daughter Dakota. There is nothing sexier than seeing a woman play and enjoy the company of her daughter. I love hanging out with Dakota and she seems to understand the relationship I have with her mother. I may never, or even want to take the place of her father Golddust. A father should never be deprived of that title.  
  
I once asked Dakota how she would describe her mother. She told me her mother was a tempting seductress. I laughed and asked her if she knew what it meant and she shook her head saying NO, but Trish and Dawn always said that so she took their word for it. But she did saw that her mother was not a slut. She said that other women only called her a slut because her mother was sexy and that they couldn't be.  
  
So now as I feel my pants getting extremely tight, I have come to a conclusion. Terri was special because she was sexy. She was the sexiest women in the WWE and her sex appeal is what made her great. I often wonder why she picked me over the other guys, but now I didn't care. I had her. Ok, the pain in my pants proved I didn't have right at that moment, but the second she gets back from that shoot I will make her pay for putting me through this. I laugh again and then sigh. Finally taking the pain as a sign, I groan as I get ready to stand under the freezing cold shower head.  
  
I always tell my opponents that they are next, but now the only person on my mind was Terri. Oh yes, she was next, and the only one that will stay in my heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If it is still unclear, the guy is BILL GOLDBERG. (evil laugh) Yes, it's the all mighty Goldberg. I was thinking and I think only Bill fits with Terri.  
  
Steffie 


	5. Stephanie McMahon

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas and some past divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Stephanie McMahon/Kurt Angle  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note 2: Honestly, I think that Kurt is the only guy Stephanie would agree to do a love storyline with, so I had to use the little dork  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, this ought to be interesting. Flipping my gold medal in my hand, I assume my thinking position and start to, well.........think. My usual position. I sit down, spread my legs a little, place my elbows on my knees and bow my head down, leaning slightly forward. I take in a deep breath and try to concentrate. You are asking me a serious question, and therefore I must choose my words wisely before I get some shoes thrown in my direction.  
  
You laugh, trust me honey, I have had worse things than shoes thrown at me by her if I chose the wrong words. I got bruises to prove it to you, but then again she does kiss them to make them better. And then it happens, I see something flying towards my head. I close my eyes, praying to God that it isn't one of her heels. But wait, she isn't here. I grunt when I feel it hit my temple and open my eyes to realize it was John Cena's brass knucks.  
  
He gave me that stare, telling me my kiss comment was an over share. Funny, coming from a guy saying things I wouldn't say when I was angry or at the point of death. But then I see Eddie and Rob start to snicker. Yeah, they just love gangbanging on me. Eddie who loves to make me run to the bathroom after making me eat too many burritos and Rob, the one that just keeps making me try to do this flippy thingies. I often wonder why he isn't either a ballerina dancer or just a surfer dude. Hell, he even could have been Crash in Finding Nemo. DUDE.  
  
Anyway, let me resume my position and ignore these idiots while I try to answer your question. I start to smile at the mere thought of my beloved Stephanie. At the sound of her name, John immediately shut his mouth (surprise) and started to think as well. I could hear Eddie mumble some kind of prayer in Spanish and Rob just said DUDE and started to think. What was Stephanie her best trait? Oh, that is so simple, even John would know this answer. Luckily I duck when that smelly pump up shoe of his flies past my head.  
  
Her best trait was her STRENGTH.  
  
Yes, her strength. But not in the form of her body. Strength wasn't just in the form of muscles and big bodies. Stephanie had more inner strength that everybody in the WWE combined. She was strong and independent, and that she has showed us through out the last years she spent in the WWE.  
  
At first glance, when she just entered the then WWF, you would have thought she was a shy little catholic girl. So sweet and innocent, her big brown eyes lighting up at everything around them. Her plaid skirts and long sleeve shirts made me wonder if she was planning on becoming a nun. She was so innocent that the UNDERTAKER wanted to use her as a sacrifice. Then she got involved with Andrew a.k.a. Test. John laughed, saying she really must have had an inner devil to want to marry him.  
  
And then it all happened. The master plan was revealed. She was married to Triple H. First we all thought Hunter drugged her, but after Armageddon in 1999, she made it VERY clear it was all on free will. The real Stephanie McMahon had been revealed. She was a little she-devil, manipulating everything to her advantage. And that brought her to the top. Who ever could have forgotten the whole McMahon-Helmsley era? I sure as hell haven't.  
  
Now, even though they were great, of course they had their flaws. Their marriage wasn't exactly what I would call......um........what's a good word.......hmmmmm.....let me think. Normal Rob calls out. Ok, I started to laugh, but he was right. They did have an abnormal marriage. Then Eddie brings up that abnormal is an understatement. This couple aired more dirty laundry that a Laundromat did in a year! And then I got involved........  
  
John's laughing suddenly died down at that statement. Yes, I got involved and I found out some secrets that I wish would have kept hiding in the dark. Around Hunter, Stephanie was insecure, she felt small and she felt unworthy. I am not saying that Hunter mistreated her, but that is just how she felt. On camera she played a brave little bitch, yet behind the scenes she still looked like that innocent little girl that we nearly lost in that black wedding.  
  
I think that the best thing that happened to Stephanie was when Hunter got injured. What? I sound bitter, well let me explain. The best thing for Stephanie was to break away from Hunter so she could be free to be herself. And break free she did. And she proved herself. Raging a war against her father, Stephanie did the most unlikely thing possible. She bought ECW. Honestly I still think it was a stupid choice, but nonetheless, she did it. She did it to prove her father wrong and somehow, I still believe she did it to prove to herself that she could do it. That she could do something great without Hunter.  
  
And then ECW went KABLOOM Rob yelled, making a face. I slightly chuckle but then frown. I did somehow cause it ya know. I did turn my back on the alliance, I turned my back on her. Hey, this conversation was not supposed to go this way! I was supposed to be happy and joyous, and I know for sure that Stephanie is going to throw coffee pots now after she sees this. And then they do it again. I don't even know that Eddie threw at me, but he threw something! Oh, childish aren't they?  
  
Ok, back to the matters at hand. My friendship with Stephanie grew, and all went well. Then Hunter came back, and she was back at his side. Things went downhill again and then the whole fake pregnancy fiasco. Oh, I will never forget the fury on her face that day. Yeah, now Eddie yells that she was looking like a tiger. Well she was roaring, so his statement was valid. God that was scary.  
  
Honestly, I didn't think that we would be seeing Stephanie after that. But she proved me wrong yet again and came back as my boss, the general manager of Smackdown. God, I remember with anticipation as I listened to who would be my new boss. I think I was squeezing the hell out of Eddie's hand when her name was announced. And she made her best career choices in that time of her life. I envied her dedication to Smackdown when I watched her take on Eric Bischoff. BITCHOFF! John yelled, the man who so proudly showed shoved soap in a man's mouth.  
  
That's when our friendship turned into a romance. After 3 minute warning attempted to hurt her, and thankfully we came down before they added more damage, I visited her in the hospital and she refused to stay down. For a woman who didn't usually take bumps, she was taking the pain very well. She held up to her bargain to do HLA if Billy and Chuck lost and yet she had a plan up her sleeve. Oh god, seeing her kiss Rikishi really made my stomach turn.  
  
We kept our relationship a secret. The only people that knew were Shane McMahon, Dawn and Molly (Steph's best friends) and these 3 idiots here. I narrowly missed Eddie's title now passing my head. Not for the sake of people thinking she slept with employees, but she wanted to prove that she could do everything on her own without the so called support of a male wrestler boyfriend. Stephanie had told me that people like Eric wouldn't dare challenge her if they knew we were together, and right they were.  
  
Deep down, I was proud she wanted to do it, but I almost blew everything when Vince came back. God, that time period was awful. I had to watch Stephanie get pummeled by The Big Show, the animal Brock Lesnar and the hairy beast A Train. All 4 of us simultaneously shudder at the thought of A Train. Yeah, I remember how many times I wanted to gag when I had to wrestler him. I hear Eddie get up and head to the bathroom. Oh dear, the thought of A Train made him sick. I hope he doesn't mess up the bathroom floor. So when I look back at everything, Stephanie has proven that she was strong. Through all the embarrassing moments, she has managed to come out on top. Oh great, John takes out his notepad, screaming the list of embarrassing things that has happened to my baby.  
  
Shirt ripped off by Austin. The countless breasts jokes by Jerky and Rocky. The HLA regards by Biscoff. BITCHOFF he corrects himself. The countless times her father has verbally abused her. The wrestlers that have come after her. John his hand starts to get tired and he gives up.  
  
So yes, Stephanie her best asset was her strength. Whether she was getting a beating from Sable, or trying not to let Jerky's comments get to her, she showed her strength and that was what made her the woman she was.  
  
John feigned a sob and now I am ready to attack him for hitting me. PILLOW FIGHT!.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh god, I love Dorky Kurt!  
  
Steph. 


	6. Sable

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Sable/?? (surprise)  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note 2: Wrestling is real and Sable never left the WWE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What is Sable's best feature in my eyes? Simple, her innocence. Yes, you may laugh now, but I am serious. Ok, maybe not innocent in the way of a nun, but innocent she is. Maybe not innocent when you think of the type of girl Molly is, and maybe not innocent when you think of angels or even the Hail mother Mary. But in my eyes, she was an angel, and the keeper of my heart.  
  
People never understood my thoughts about her when I first expressed them. Because come on, how could a blond vixen be innocent? We are talking about a woman who was brave enough to face Luna the lunatic, that that required a lot of balls, no pun intended. This was a woman, who didn't care what women thought of her and who could grind to the floor. And damn, this was the woman that one a bikini contest by wearing finger paint on her breast! Assuming that Marc Mero was the one with those handprints, he was one lucky bastard.  
  
So yeah, back when I entered wrestling and made those remarks, I got mixed responses. In those days, all the women were catty and told me I had the hots for a slut. Back then the women were so catty and vain, not like the divas today. Only today can Molly beat the shit out of Jazz, and yet they can go clubbing together the same night. And the guys, sure, most were the same and said all I wanted was to tap that ass. All the guys wanted to, even the married guys. But I didn't, I wanted to know her, talk to her and dare I thought in that time, love her.  
  
Now, we have been together for 3 years, and everyday is still amazing to me. Everyday I get new surprises and I hope to god they don't end. Our first meeting was rather odd. We were in the same business, but I never actually talked to her. The closest I ever got to talking to her was just giving her a message that Terri was looking for her. But our first conversation, a day I will never forget.  
  
We were in San Francisco, and I thought I would cruise the town. It suddenly started to rain so I went in the only place for shelter, I entered a church. Deciding to just go for it and look around, I was amazed to find her day. Sable, the most daring diva in the WWE was in a church, praying. When she got up she smiled at me and we talked for about 2 hours. Amazing how people only judged her by her in ring attitude. And from that day on, it took me 7 months to kiss her! She was so shy and sweet, that only after about dozens of dates she let me kiss her.  
  
Our first sexual encounter was nothing like I had ever imagined. Not that I am complaining, I enjoy every second of it. But his was far from what I expected. I mean not to sound like a pervert or jackass, but I thought that Sable would be a real dominatrix in bed, a little freaky and damn wild. Boy was I wrong! She was shy, blushing like crazy. For a mere second, you would assume she was a virgin with that look on her face. But she was still that damn good! She wasn't kinky or wild or just plain crazy, but she was sexy, seductive and well planned in her moves. I have never experienced orgasms like that in my life, and I wouldn't change it for anything.  
  
And now here I am, 3 years later, with the woman of my dreams. And people would be so surprised if they knew her sweet side. Those little things made her so irresistible. The way she would wear one of my oversized Jerseys and jump on the couch with me and watch movies. The way she would slightly squeeze my hand when something dramatic would happen on screen, or the way she would hide her face in my chest when something bloody happened.  
  
Her eyes sparkled when something romantic happened. I loved it when she fell asleep in my arms, her head resting nicely on either my shoulder or chest. She would slightly whimper if she had a nightmare and without realizing it, cling to my body. She was by far more mature and quieter than the other divas. Not a chatterbox like Ivory, but when she did speak, her voice was enchanting to my ears.  
  
And she had that motherly glow about her. All the divas would come to her for advice. When Molly wanted to turn brunette for her guy, she came to Sable. When Trish was having depression problems, she came to Sable. If girls needed a pep talk, fashion advice, hell even sex advice, they would come to her. She never laughed or judged anybody, and she was trustworthy. She really stepped up for women when Vince was turning back to humiliating matches like paddle on a pole.  
  
She had inner talents that probably only I knew. She had a fondness for pottery and she loved children. If not a wrestler, she probably would have been a teacher or a pediatrician. And she was one hell of a cook. Funny when I think back at the time she proved to Eddie that she could make homemade burritos.  
  
I often wonder what actually attracted her to me. I know I am not perfect, but I definitely think I am out of her league. She was older than me, she probably had more importance in the company than me and she sure as hell deserved the world. But I am grateful that she chose me. I think back on everything now and I just realized, my life is now perfect with her by my side.  
  
If I have a crummy day, just her smile was enough to make my rainy day turn sunny. I practically come in my pants when her back is to me and she turns her head to me, her hair flipping with the motion. She would smile and turn back, doing whatever she was doing before.  
  
So yes, from Sable, I love her innocence the most. That may be just my opinion but I love everything about her. I'm happy that my brother likes her and treats her with respect, which is odd for Christian, he was as cocky as me. Chris also seems to begin to warm up to her as well as my other friends. I am grateful for that. I, Adam Copeland am the King of the World, and I love my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, it was Edge. It was different, but it was sweet. 


	7. Dawn Marie

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas and some past divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Dawn Marie/Eddie Guerrero (My shipper pairing!)  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note 2: For those who don't know, MILF means Mom I'd Like to Fuck that came from the movie American Pie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Hola Vato! What is it that you want? You want me to talk about my girl Dawn Marie? No problemo Esse! I love to talk about Dawn. I can spend hours and hours talking about this lovely angel. Let's get started man, but let me warn you, once I get started I cant shut up. Ok, ok, where should we start? Dropping myself on the couch I start to get comfortable. We are gonna be here for a while holmes.  
  
Ok, so let's begin. Take a seat, lean back, have a drink, maybe a little cigar. Here, I got the lighter. We shall discuss this as familia. Hey hey hey man, this is Latino love, not the mafia! Anyway, ok, let me stop jabbering and begin. I assume by position and start to think. Gee.....ok. well....umm. What do I say now? I turn to look at my friends and see John, Kurt and Rey Rey snickering. I guess I should be laughing too. With them I cant seem to shut up about her, and now I cant think of anything to say.  
  
Ok, you say you want a description about her best asset. Well ok, I have a target now. Slipping my WWE Championship off my shoulder and placing it beside me, I start to ponder on what to say. I snicker when I hear Kurt saying that that belt never left Triple H's shoulder. That must have annoyed Stephanie. That's why I am happy that she is with Kurt now, because an annoyed Stephanie is a pissed off Stephanie, and a pissed off Stephanie equals pain for all of us on Smackdown.  
  
John comes stumbling over, hunching his back and looking like a hobbit. He picks up my title and does his Triple H imitation. My own, my love, my precious he squeaks in his Gollum voice. Rey and Kurt start cracking up and I cant help but snort. John always was funny. What wonderful friends I have eh?  
  
You know, I really can't give you one answer. Maybe If I go down a list of her best traits, then I can maybe pinpoint one choice. Let's see. I love her, I dont doubt that. I love her smile, I love her energy. I love the way she runs to check on the divas if they got hurt in a match. I love the way she would lecture some of the girls for either considering going on dates with people like cough cough Steiner cough cough or dressing waaaaaaay to clad on freezing winter days. I love the way she would make sure I get all my vitamins and minerals before every show and the way she would sing me to sleep when I had insomnia.  
  
Kurt smiles and says he loves it when she makes sure he has a carton of milk and Rey says he cant thank her enough for massaging the kinks out of him after all those hard fought matches. I look at John to see what he has to add, but he is still all wrapped up in my title. My precious he croaked, stroking my title as if it was a cat. Kurt and Rey fall into another laughing spasm.  
  
So wait, oh I got it! Dawn her best asset was her motherly nature. I could hear Kurt sigh so I guess he agrees with me. Rey starts to laugh and he points at my hair. Ah yes, my hair. As I run a hand through my now short hair, I smirk then I think about the mullet I was once rocking. Dawn made me cut it off, saying it was way too messy and sloppy. And I have to agree, and I am not complaining that it is gone.  
  
So yes, Dawn was like a mother to all of us. Ok wait no, she wasn't exactly like a mother to me because I think I would be just plain gross to do the things I do to Dawn to my mother. I immediately duck my head, knowing all too well that one of the idiots would throw something at me for making that comment. And sure enough, they throw my own title at me. I turn to see John with his hands on his hips, an appalled look on his face. And then he says he loves it when Dawn curses me for having a dirty mouth. Yeah, look who's talking.  
  
But still, I am not changing my decision. Dawn was like a mother to all of us on Smackdown. Sable was the mom in the cooking department and Stephanie was the mom when you were bad and needed to be scolded. But Dawn was an overall mother, and she was perfect for the role. John laughed and called Dawn a MILF. Myself and Rey Rey laugh, but poor Kurtsy had no idea what we meant. So Rey explains him what it meant and Kurt's face turned soar. He mumbled something about degrading mothers and left the room.  
  
You know, at first I wouldn't even consider Dawn to be like that. I'll admit when she first came to Smackdown I thought her a bitch. First going after Vince like most divas and then Al Wilson. I could hear John gag at the thought of Al. Poor guy, died of an erection. Well wouldn't you if you had a hot mamacita like that in your bed?!? Yet John is growing nauseas at the thought. He quickly bolted out of the room, Rey in hot pursuit.  
  
But then I got to know her. The only reason why she was so slutty towards Vince was because Vince would not take her legal advice if she didn't throw herself at him. Good thing too, cz if Vince didn't listen, he probably would have been bankrupt now.  
  
I think that due to the fact that we hardly have divas on SD that Dawn took on this role as the "Mother". With Sable too busy beating up on Torrie, Dawn needed to make sure all of us guys were groomed and fed. Laugh all you want, but that is how she did it. She made sure the WHOLE roster was checked, did the paperwork for Paul and Stephanie and still entertained the fans.  
  
Do you honestly think that Nidia could do her own make up or that Sable would know for how many people to cook? Hell no Esse, Dawn was there to order everything right.  
  
I often wake up in the middle of the night and Dawn was not asleep. She was either on the phone with the hospital if someone got hurt or trying to figure out how to solve their problems. Around the arena she would run to make sure our gear was ready and she took pride in giving advice.  
  
So yeah, before I ramble too much, her best asset was her motherly demeanor. Now if you will excuse me, I gotta make sure Kurt and John don't hurl too much.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
The shipper has struck!  
  
Steffie 


	8. Ivory

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas and some past divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Ivory/John Cena  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note 2: All thanks to Crista I chose this pairing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo!!! So it finally comes down to me hey? After bashing on Eddie and Kurt when they were in this position, it's finally my turn. Luckily I am in this room alone, or else Kurtsy boy and Latino freak would probably throw things at me like I did to them. But they deserved it man, talking all fluffy and mushy gushy and shit.  
  
That's what I like about my girl Ivory. Ive was never that much into the cuddling and the snuggling, in fact I think she hated that kinda shit. I remember when she wanted to beat Stacy up for jumping around screaming how she was in heaven because Randy told her he loved her. Ivory can get pretty ticked off if opportunity presented itself and she wouldn't hesitate to hit you if you thought it was necessary. Trust me, I speak from experience.  
  
Ouch, yeah I remember that day. I told her for a joke that she was snuggly soft and she beat me for talking such crap. But I knew it would have pissed her off, and that's exactly why I did. Laughing, I think on what Eddie and Kurt would have said if they were here. Kurtsy dear would have probably put his hands on his hips and berate me like he was my mother. Thank god he wasn't, my mom would never be that ugly. And my boy Eddie would just have laughed.  
  
Eddie also knew what Ivory was like, so he would have told me I knew exactly what I have been getting myself into. Ok great, hear come the 2 dumbos. DUCK! I know they will throw something. Jumping over the headrest, I jump behind the couch for cover. Then Kurt starts to quack. Rolling my eyes, I hear Eddie start to cackle and Kurt seems confused.  
  
Its all right Commando Eddie calls out. I peek my eyes over the couch to make sure the coast is clear. And it happens. Before I knew it, Kurt's cheap medals hit my temple. Both of them laugh hysterically, but yeah I had it coming to me I guess. I'm just glad Kurt didn't throw his thong.  
  
ANYWAYS, you guys just let me think on MY answer. Dammit, no matter what I say Ive will kill me anyway. Ok, what do I do now? Assume Kurt's gay position? Come on man, I don't want to watch my own crotch! Odd......Kurt doesn't throw anything at me. I look at him and my eyes widen. Oh god, Ivory, Stephanie and Dawn are here. MOMMY I cry, I know now I will get a beating.  
  
Ok, no more jokes, let me get serious. Kurt and Eddie laugh as they watch me squirm. Ok, it is fairly simply. I could just feel Dawn and Stephanie smirk. But I have to do this. Deep breaths man.  
  
Ivory her best feature was her maturity.  
  
Immediately I cover my head, expecting something to be thrown my way. But it never came. Opening my eyes, I see Ivory smiling and she tells me to elaborate. Ok, I'm safe for now, but I wonder how long that will last after I am finished.  
  
I love the fact that Ivory was different from all of the other divas. No disrespect to the other divas, but most of them were way too girly for my taste. The make up fixing, hair flipping, giggling machines were driving me nuts. Therefore when I came to Smackdown, I immediately fell for Dawn. Dawn could be heard snickering as she remembered that day.  
  
But of course I had no luck because of Eddie and then naturally I fell for Stephanie. Strong and independent and everything a woman SHOULD be. But Kurt, yeah man, you were lucky. One day my boy Christian called me and asked me, Eddie and Kurt to come celebrate Ric Flair's birthday on Raw and we came. Having more women, I fell on a couple of them. Not many, but more than on Smackdown.  
  
Molly caught my attention when she stripped off her shirt to fix Christian's car when it had a flat tire, and Victoria was so freaky it was arousing. But Ivory stood out, and I knew, as corny as it sounds, that she was my pick. I wanted to ask her out, but before I could, she came up to me, called me cute and asked me out. Do you honestly think I was going to refuse?  
  
And on our first date, yes we had sex. Hey Kurt, don't give me that look ok! I'm not saying Ivory was a slut, but she was forward and dead serious, and I loved it. No giggling and hair twirling waiting for me to kiss her. She just said she had fun and SHE kissed ME! And she plainly asked if I wanted to come inside, I did and we slept together. No games, no leading on, just straight to the point. When I woke up the next morning she smiled at me and said she had fun. She said it was up to me if it was a one-night- stand or if it would continue.  
  
I lay there and thought to myself, which other woman on earth would ever give me that choice? She was so mature about the situation. She wasn't going to give me the deadly glare or make sure her friends beat me up if I chose the one-night stand, and she wasn't going to make me a lap puppy if I stayed with her.  
  
In the course of our relationship, I experienced some things with Ivory that I think I will never experience with any other woman. Look I'm a guy, and if a girl flirts with me, I will flirt back. Ivory stopped me and gave me tips on how to flirt! Do you think that Stacy or Lita would allow me to do that? I think not, no pretty boy, I highly doubt it.  
  
Now I am not calling Ivory easy, or that we were just fuck buddies, but we had a comfortable relationship. I know she wouldn't like it if I had sex with another women, but she didn't trap me in a world with only her in it. She always told me it was unhealthy for a man to keep his eyes on only one woman, therefore she gave me permission to look but not touch. Fair enough right.  
  
Now I was never her lap dog or her tail, but Ivory was perfect. It was her antics that stuck to me and made me realize how wonderful she was. If I had a match and ended up in pain, she wouldn't fuss over me and start yelling at other people. She would sit me down, give me a massage and tell me straight out what I did wrong, what I did right and how I could be better.  
  
She never questioned me if I came home late and she never questioned me when I suddenly saved Torrie from Dupree. She never made me tell her exactly where I was, where I am going and what I did and with who. She gave me my space, she gave me my freedom and she gave me choices. She wouldn't run around screaming I was with her, she wouldn't beat up other divas if they said I was cute and she wouldn't bitch when I would smirk at the pictures in the divas magazines.  
  
With Dawn being my best friend, I explained how Ivory was and asked her about her opinion. And she gave me the best answer. Ivory was REAL and that made me want her even more.  
  
There, I said what I had to say. Taking a deep breath and turn to see Kurt with Stephanie on his lap, And Dawn on Eddie's lap. And Ivory is smiling. She comes to me, bends down and kisses me softly and sad she loved me. Ah yes, I don't die tonight!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Miss Jackie

Title: That girl: A tribute to the DIVAS month  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG to PG 13 (maybe just some language)  
  
Characters: All present divas and some past divas  
  
This chapter pairing: Jackie/Rico  
  
Summary: A series explaining the best feature about the fabulous divas in the WWE today.  
  
Note: Each chapter will be in the POV of a male wrestler, and he will explain what makes the chosen diva so special. Some chapters I will make the pairing clear, some will be a surprise till the end.  
  
Note: I really don't like her, but I shall try my best to make this a nice story.  
  
Note 2: I am using Rico, but I do not mean it in the sense as a love interest. I am using him as a kind of mentor so to speak.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Watching myself in the mirror, I straighten my sideburns with my perfectly teethed comb. I kind of hate this comb, for it is red. And what is so funny? I hate red! Red really is not my color, and it is making my hair droop down and look lifeless. Red makes my hair depressed and no mousse will bring it back to life. I scoff as I see you snort. Its obvious you don't have, or for that matter ever had any styling sense. Look at you, faded jeans went out LONG ago honey, that look is SOOO LAST SEASON. I flip my hair at you and start to veil my nails and cross my legs. You are the last person to laugh, your hair looks like it has more split ends that Shawn Michaels had one-night stands.  
  
So back to what you were asking the fabulous Rico. What was the question again? Your hair was been traumatizing my mind that I cant even remember the question. You really need to see a professional about that, you look hideous enough as it is. And may I recommend Suave or Herbal Essence Shampoo. I'm sure you would love that orgasmic, oops, I mean organic feeling. I try to suppress my giggles as you look angry but I know that you know that I am right, and I am sure that you know that I know that you know that I am right. You look confused and I roll my eyes. Forget it, I am not going to waste my precious breath on explaining common sense to you. No matter how hard I try I cannot give you common sense.  
  
Anyway, back to my important life and me. Yeah, now I remember your question. It about my lovely valet Miss Jackie. I do not wish to call her my valet, she is much more than that. She is my friend, she is like my little sister and she is my student. I see you arch an eyebrow at me. Yes she is my student. I cannot help but burst in laughter when you say that you thought that Al Snow and Bill Demott trained her. No, not wrestling you styleless nincompoop! She is my student in fashion.  
  
Ah yes, Jackie is my student in fashion. Do you honestly think she came with that fabulous ring attire by herself? If you think that then you must be blind and stupid. I watched her from Tough Enough 2 and I almost drop dead when I saw her clothing style. But I remained calm and straightened out my lycra outfit. She may have been clueless in style, but I could have seen in her eyes, this girl had potential to be the classiest dressed diva in the WWE. And that is what makes her fabulous, her sense of Style.  
  
You know, before Jackie, I was on a search for a different diva. I had my eyes set on other divas. I wanted a diva that was already on the roster. And sure enough, I was disappointed beyond repair. Torrie Wilson's hair alone was too bland for even me, ME, the style icon to even try to control. Dawn could have been good, but the fact that she was dating Eddie Guerrero, I just couldn't handle that. Sure, Eddie looks HOT now, but just me trying to see a mullet on his head made me gag. Lita, um no, I do not like women that try to hide their female assets in baggy pants, and Molly just was too, well, too, everything. All divas where not good enough. I was beginning to lose hope when I saw Jackie.  
  
I'll admit, my jaw dropped when I saw her horrible wardrobe and her nappy hair, but I could see in her eyes, she was the one. She had more potential than Jericho had ass cream. Then again, Jericho did have a nice ass, as did Christian. OOH, and RVD, bubble butt! I shiver at the mere thought of them. Ok, back to the question at hand. Ugh, your wardrobe really isn't working now. Here, let me fix it. Damn it, I want to fix it, not rip it, come here!  
  
After I took Jackie under my wing, I realized how I misjudged her. She busted out of her shell and showed me the real fashion expert that she was. I wanted to start simple and designed these hot pink pants for her, and she had patches cut out of it, exposing her round derriere along with her fabulous thighs. I went into her bedroom and squealed like a little child when I saw it. NSYNC posters on the wall, Christina Aguilera on the stereo, and the whole collection of the thigh master and butt busters on tape. She also had these really heavenly candles that made your skin relax.  
  
And then the best part, she had the biggest walk in closet I have ever seen in my glamorous life. And style, that she had. She is virtually the only person that can pull off wearing white after Labor Day. I always thought it was a deadly sin to do so, but my bitch had the balls, no pun intended fellas, to break all the rules. Do you think you can pull of a perm with an Elvis like cat suite? No, I didn't think so, I don't think your hair can handle such a task.  
  
I am sure you remember when Jackie flashed the French bastard. I absolutely loved that moment. That op was just the best top she has in her closet. When we went shopping I told her she would look like a cheap slut in that shirt but she assured me she would like great, and great she did. Didn't you hear the crowd cheering? They agreed, that top was fantabulous!  
  
You know, I could go on about her style, but your presence is making me want to do a redo on your whole body. It's time your queer eye! Come here honey, I'll fix that hair. Hey, wait, where are you going? Remember, I said it was her sense of style!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehehehehe, that was fun. I'm sorry, I don't really like her so I couldn't make this longer. Hope it was as funny as I hoped it to be.  
  
Steffie


End file.
